You are The Best
by sanvers14
Summary: Hey guys so I decided to write some Sanvers one-shots and upload them here. I will try and write new chapters as often as possible. If you have any requests or feedback please comment
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so I decided to write some Sanvers one-shots and I'm just gonna upload them here. Please leave some feedback and if you have any requests please let me know in the comments.

Chapter one: Cuddles

Alex woke up to the sun shining through the window. She smiled as she felt the familiar warmth of Maggie being the big spoon behind her. She turned around and smiled at the sight before her. Maggie. She's so beautiful Alex thought, especially in the morning.

Alex leaned down and kissed her forehead and gently stroked Maggie's hair. Maggie began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

" Morning babe" , Alex whispered giving Maggie a quick kiss on her lips

Maggie smiled into the kiss and said, " morning".

Maggie pulled Alex in closer so she could hold her and Alex did not object and let herself relax in her girlfriends arms.

" Any plans today?", Maggie asked almost falling back to sleep. Alex just laughed at her laziness , " well we both have the day off so I was thinking that we could take it easy, maybe go for a walk along the quays or watch some movies? I don't mind whatever your up for"

Maggie was thinking as she hummed to herself. " how about i take you out for dinner tonight and then afterwards go walking on the quays? Its much nicer when its dark and the street lights shining down."

Alex sat up much to Maggie's dismay. " are you asking me out on a date Sawyer?" , Alex teased. Maggie smirked and pull Alex in for a passionate kiss, " and...whats...wrong with...bringing...my...beautiful,...amazing...girlfriend...out...on...a...date", Maggie said between kisses.

" Nothing I'm just messing with you I'd love to do that" Alex replied and gave Maggie another quick kiss.

" Remember our first date?", Maggie asked. Alex nodded and smiled at the memory. " God i was so nervous", Maggie said then chuckled

" You were nervous?!" Alex asked while moving herself on top of Maggie and looking down at her.

" Yeah. I was afraid I would mess up and you wouldn't want me anymore"

Alex gave her a kind smile " that would never happen...I will never want anyone else just you" Alex leaned down to kiss her and they both smiled into the kiss and they were both thinking how incredibly lucky they are to have found each other.

" You wanna just be lazy and lay here for a while and cuddle?" Maggie asked.

Alex chuckled " Sounds like a plan" as she moved down to rest her head on Maggie's chest while Maggie played with her hair.


	2. Chapter 2-Maggie

Maggie's Explanation.

This is post 2x08

Alex had so many thoughts and questions going on in her head , but Maggie's lips were on hers and it was the best feeling she ever had.

Maggie pulled away giving Alex time to gather her thoughts. " so you're saying you like me?" The kiss made Alex's voice tremble.

All Maggie could do was chuckle. " ofcourse. You're not gonna go crazy on me are you?"

" probably"

Maggie nodded " yeah"

Alex looked at Maggie as if she was her everything. She fixed Maggie's hair from her face and pulled her in for another kiss. They stayed like that for a while until the thoughts came into Alex's head again , like..what changed or why did she change her mind? Alex realised the only way her and Maggie were going to work is if they were upfront and honest with each other so she pulled away much to Maggie's disappointment and asked:

" so wait...I don't understand , why….why did you reject me in the first place?"

Maggie sighed and looked down at her feet. She looked up again at Alex's big brown eyes. " okay I owe you a really long overdue explanation" she gestured towards the couch to Alex to sit. They sit down and Maggie took a deep breath

" okay lets just say you had me at hello…..I mean i understand we didn't get off to a great start but while driving away from the airport day all i kept thinking was ' wow that Danvers girl was so beautiful'"

Maggie let out a nervous chuckle. Alex blushed as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" Then I said to myself i need to see her again so i brought you to the alien bar and told you that it was about ' work '...and that's where I told you I was gay". Maggie looked back up at Alex and continued.." and I felt bad because at the time I was sort of going on blind dates with that girl but yet I was not admiring her as much as I was admiring you"

Alex was getting nervous that her blushing might be showing and just nodded to Maggie's words to act casual but , inside , she was bursting with happiness

Maggie continued : " but I thought you were straight so I said yes when that girl wanted to be in a relationship with me but when she broke up with me you were there for me and it may not have seemed like I appreciated it then but I really really did so thank you"

Alex smiled " it's so problem I just hated seeing you upset over someone who was so blind to see how lucky they were to have you and how stupid they were to let you go"

Maggie smiled. Alex cared about her a lot and it meant a lot to her. " but the thing is , I don't think it was missing her that made me upset it was…. What she said about me you know , hard headed , insensitive , obsessed with work and borderline sociopathic. It made me feel like I was just not meant to be in a relationship because I always screw things up. Which leads me to when I asked if you were gay because I was curious…..and you denied it….then came back to me a few days later and said you think you might be gay"

Alex was getting a bit nervous of where this was going but just kept nodding to Maggie's words.

" at first I was so proud of you for telling me because most people keep it a secret for a very long time…..but then I realised oh my God what have I done. I didn't want to be your experiment Alex…..you see I was in a few experimental relationships with girls in the past and they never ended well and none of us were really happy. After the last one I promised myself I would never be someone's experiment again. So I told myself I would be there for you but try not to let it go any further.

Alex felt guilt fill her " Maggie I'm so sorry-

Maggie cut her off-"no don't be It's mostly my fault…..anyway I wanted to see If you were serious or was it just about me so I told you to come out to your family which I didn't think you would do…...you came out to Kara and then you kissed me and Alex…. Rejecting you that night was one of the hardest things I ever had to do and seeing you walk away in tears just made me hate myself even more….so I got really drunk that night.

"Oh" was all Alex could say she didn't know what to say.

" yeah there's more" Maggie replied "...I em when you told me how serious you were about liking me I didn't know how to react and I really wanted you in my life and I meant every word of what I said and that night believe it or not I thought I was gonna kiss you but I didn't because I still was not a hundred percent whether i believed you were gay or not…...then you came out to your mom and I know how hard that is and that's when I realised you were serious and thats why Im here".

Alex was speechless. This amazing woman right in front of her felt the same way all this time. " well"

" but Alex I know I'm not your experiment ...I just made you realise a part of yourself that you never knew you had and all I want is you" Maggie leaned in to kiss Alex . Alex pulled away after a minute and smiled at her girlfriend and realised this was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Please leave feedback if you have any and if you have any one-shot requests please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie and Alex's first date.

A guest asked : could I write a one-shot of Maggie and Alex having their first date and what lead up to 2x09?

Okay so I have decided to write this in two chapters. This chapter being their first date and the next chapter will be what leads up to 2x09.

Please leave feedback and requests if you have any (:

Alex is looking in the mirror, double checking her makeup and trying to calm her nerves. She was wearing a nice blue knee length dress. She was wondering what Maggie would be wearing but she knew whatever she is wearing, Maggie would look beautiful.

Alex jumped with fright when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Maggie wearing a nice black knee length dress. 'She looks so beautiful', Alex thought.

"Hey" Maggie said kneeling in to kiss Alex

They kissed for a few seconds and Alex swears she will never get tired of kissing Maggie.

"Hey you" Alex replied. " You look so beautiful".

Maggie blushed. " I could say the same for you Danvers...wow".

Alex blushed and gestured for her to come in, "let me just grab my coat"

" No problem take your time", Maggie replied as she sat down.

" So where are we going?...or is it a surprise?"

Maggie chuckled. " There's this really nice restaurant I know that's beside the quays….I plan to bring you there for dinner and then go for a walk on the boardwalk beside the quays afterwards".

"Sounds romantic...okay I'm ready are you?" Ales asked

"Yep" Maggie replied gesturing towards the door of Alex's apartment.

XXXXXXXX

They entered the doors of the restaurant and a waiter showed them to their table. A candle lit table for two in the corner of the restaurant. They ordered their food and the waiter is writing it all down.

" and to drink?" The waiter asked

" The best wine you have". Maggie replied. The waiter walked away and Alex asked " please let me pay for half of this….this place seems expensive"

" Are you kidding?...babe I asked you on a date so I am paying so please don't look at the price because i wanna treat you"

" Fine thank you so much you're amazing but our next date I am paying okay?" Alex replied

" So you're saying there's gonna be a second date?" , Maggie teased.

Alex's faced dropped thinking she shouldn't have said that. Maggie noticed this and reached out for Alex's hand and said, " hey babe...Alex look at me" Alex looked up and met the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. Maggie continued: " I was kidding, of course there's gonna be a second date because I'm absolutely crazy about you and I'm very serious about us".

All Alex could do was smile because she was so happy to hear what Maggie just said. "Okay" was all she could say while still showing her big smile which Maggie returned.

XXXXXXXX

They had a delicious dinner and shared ice-cream for dessert. They are just leaving the restaurant and Maggie asked, " Do you still wanna go for a walk on the quays or are you to tired?"

" I'm not too tired, I think i'm able for a walk"

"Okay then" and Maggie gestured towards the direction of the quays. While they are walking they are just chatting about their favourite type of music when suddenly Maggie takes Alex's hand in hers. Alex flinches her hand away.

" Sorry i should've asked you're probably not comfortable"-

Alex interrupts her , " Hey no..", and Alex takes Maggie's hand in hers.

" Alex.. you don't have to if you don't want to it's okay"

" Maggie...I want too I just didn't expect it and in the past I never wanted to hold hands with my partners but with you I really want to okay" Alex said and then placed a kiss on Maggie's hand that she was holding.

Maggie smiled and said , " okay if you're sure….but if you're afraid of people judging or-

Alex's cuts her off, " hey… I don't care if anyone judges us.. You're my girlfriend and I'm so proud to be okay it took me so long to get here with you and I'm not gonna not do what couples do just because there's some idiots out there"

Maggie just smiles at her and pulls her in for a kiss. The kiss very soon turns into a heated make out session as they made out like teenagers on the boardwalk.

XXXXXXXX

Maggie walked Alex up to her apartment door because she said , " it's what a good girlfriend does". But really she just wants to spend as much time with Alex as possible.

" Well here's my door…..thank you so much for tonight it was amazing" Alex said before kneeling in to kiss Maggie

Maggie was the first to pull away much to Alex's dismay, " Anything for you Danvers" and then she kissed her again.

This time is was Alex who pulled away first, " How about I take you out for dinner Wednesday night?" Alex asked.

"Wednesday night is perfect" Maggie replied giving Alex another kiss, " Goodnight babe".

"Goodnight Maggie thank you again… text me when you get home"

" Will do...night". With that Maggie turned to corner towards the stairs and Alex went into her apartment to call Kara and tell her everything about her amazing date with Maggie.

I hope this was good enough. If you have any feedback or requests please comment (:


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah, I got a request from a guest to write about Alex and Maggie's first date and what lead up to 2x09. I wrote their first date in the previous chapter. I'm so sorry but I'm not gonna write what leads up to 2x09 because I don't feel comfortable writing smut or writing about it. I have been getting really nice reviews which encourage me to keep writing so thank you so much.

To make up for not writing what leads up to 2x09, I'm going to write post 2x22 about Maggie proposing to Alex.

Chapter 4

It has been two months since Maggie said yes to Alex's marriage proposal. As sudden and out of the blew it was, Maggie could not have been happier to be Alex's fiance.

But Maggie wanted it to be better. To be right so she decided she is going to propose to Alex the right way. Not that there is anything wrong with the way Alex asked….Maggie just wanted it to be extra special for them. They haven't even gotten rings yet, but Maggie plans on changing that tonight.

Alex is due to be home from work in 15 minutes. That gives Maggie 15 minutes to prepare for what she's going to say.

XXXXXXXX

Alex and Maggie are sitting on the couch watching a TV Show but Maggie isn't really paying attention. She doesn't know why she's nervous, like it isn't like Alex is going to say no when she asked her in the first place.

Alex notices that Maggie seems tense.

" Babe, is everything okay", Alex asks.

Maggie clears her throat. " Yeah, em...can ...can I pause this for a minute.

Alex nods and Maggie grabs the remote to pause the TV.

Maggie takes a deep breath. " Alex...I...I love being your fiance and I cannot wait to marry you and to spend the rest of my life with you".

Alex was getting a bit nervous to where this was going but let Maggie continue.

" And I wanna do it right. Alex the first time I saw you I thought…. 'Wow' ". Maggie gave a nervous laugh and Alex felt herself blushing.

Maggie continued, " And I don't wanna get all cringe here but being with you have been the happiest months of my life and I love you like I never loved…...and I promise to love you for the rest of my life."

" Maggie"- Alex interrupted but Maggie continued.

" I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, do all them firsts , grow old with you, have kids with you.. I mean only if you want to of course and if you don't want to that's okay as long as I have you I am more than happy".

Maggie stopped for a moment looking into Alex's eyes.

Maggie decides now is probably the time and she pulls the ring out of her pocket.

Alex gasps as she realises what she's doing.

Maggie gets up off the couch so she can get down on one knee in front of Alex.

" Alex Danvers… will you marry me?"

Alex looks at her and she swears she has never felt more happier in her life.

" Yes...Yes of course", Alex replies taking Maggie's hands so she can pull her up to kiss her.

They stayed like that for a while until Maggie pulled away so she could put the ring on Alex.

" It's beautiful", Alex says.

" Like you" Maggie replies.

Alex kisses her again.

" I love you", Alex whispers.

Maggie smiles, " I love you too".

Yeah sorry if that was cringe. If you have any feedback or requests please comment. Thanks everyone for all your kind reviews.(:


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. This one shot is Maggie and Alex going home for the first time after the events of 2x19. If you have any feedback or requests please comment. (:

Chapter 5.

Maggie opened the door to her and Alex's apartment. Alex was leaning on her side. She was still in a lot of pain and she felt very drained.

" Is the couch okay?" , Maggie asked wanting to make sure that Alex was as comfortable as possible.

" Yeah sure, okay", Alex replied because all she wanted to do was sit down.

Maggie sat Alex down and she sat down beside her.

" Are you okay?", Maggie asked.

Alex nodded yes as she was trying to lay down. Maggie noticed and decided to help her.

" Here, let me help you", she said , as she took off Alex's shoe's, took off her coat and made sure she had enough pillows behind her.

" Thank you", Alex whispered.

" It's okay babe, if there's anything you need please tell me".

Alex smiled at her amazing girlfriend. She is very thankful to have her.

" Okay, I'm gonna get you a glass of water and toast. Is there anything else you want?".

" hmm I don't know if I'm in the mood for eating".

" Alex, you have to eat, please, just two slices of toast.", Maggie insisted.

" Fine". Alex sighed and Maggie chuckled.

XXXXXXXX

Maggie woke up with a jump but soon relaxed as she realised that Alex was asleep beside her on their couch. Maggie was so relieved to have Alex back. At one point she thought Alex wasn't going to make it but she did, and thank God she did because Maggie can't imagine her life without Alex in it.

Maggie decided that Alex would probably be more comfortable in their bed so Maggie picked Alex up bridal style, and carried her to bed.

When she was near the bed, Alex began to wake up.

" Shh babe, it's okay, just relax I'm tucking you into bed", Maggie whispered, as she placed a quick kiss to Alex's forehead.

Maggie placed Alex on her side of the bed and Maggie got in beside her and spooned her.

" I love you", Alex said in a mumble.

Maggie chuckled. She's adorable when she's half asleep.

" I love you too", Maggie replied and then she placed a quick kiss on Alex's neck, " and if you need anything in the middle of the night please don't be afraid to wake me".

"Mmk" , was all Alex good say.

"Goodnight babe". Maggie chuckled as she turned off the bedside light.


	6. Chapter 6

This one-shot is Alex finding out that she's pregnant. Thank you for all your kind reviews, if you have any requests or feedback please comment.(:

Chapter 6.

Alex is leaning against the sink, staring at the pregnancy test, waiting for the results. Alex and Maggie have been going to doctors appointments for a few weeks trying to have a baby and Alex couldn't wait any longer to find out.

Alex is nervous. She should've waited till Maggie got home to do the test, but she would rather find out alone.

Alex really wants a baby, but the thought of being a mother makes her nervous.

When she looks down and the pregnancy test says that she's pregnant , Alex can't help but squeal for joy. Just then,she hears her wife come in the door.

" Hey Alex...where are you?".

" Eeek!, Maggie get in here."

Maggie is a little confused as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Alex show's Maggie the pregnancy test and huge smile appears on her face.

" Your pregnant?", Maggie asked shocked.

" Yeah", Alex replies, and she's never felt happier.

Maggie lifts Alex off her feet, and spins her around and they smile and laugh with joy.

" We are going to be parents", Maggie says, holding Alex's face in her hands.

" Yep", Alex replies, leaning in to kiss her wife.

Maggie pulls away after a minute, and bends down to Alex's stomach and kisses it. Alex laughs and Maggie stands back up to face Alex.

" I love you", Maggie whispers.

" I love you too".


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! This chapter is post 2x17, Maggie and Alex talking after speaking to Emily. If you have any feedback or requests please comment. Thank you all for your kind reviews.

Chapter 7.

Alex and Maggie walked into Alex's apartment. Maggie sat down and sighed. Alex put her car keys on the counter and smiled at her girlfriend, because she was proud of her. Proud that she apologized to Emily. Most people wouldn't do that. They still have way more to discuss but Alex doesn't want to push her because she's been through enough for one day.

" Can I stay here tonight?", Maggie asked, clearly exhausted.

Alex sat down beside her, " Of course you can stay here, you don't have to ask, your always welcome", Alex said reaching out her hand so she can put a strand of Maggie's hair behind her ear. Maggie instantly relaxed into the touch.

" What do you want to do?", Alex asked.

" To be honest, I'm exhausted, can we go to bed now?"

" Sure".

Alex took Maggie's hand and walked her over to her bed and sat her down. She then lifted Maggie's t-shirt over her head.

" What are you doing?", Maggie asked.

" I'm helping you put on your pyjamas, because you are tired and I want to help you".

Maggie chuckled, " Okay Danvers".

Alex helped Maggie put her pyjamas on and she put her own on. She got in the bed beside Maggie and pulled her in closer so she could hold her. There was a few minutes of comfortable silence, until Alex decided to break the silence.

" Are you okay?".

Maggie turned around so she could face her.

" What I did, to Emily, please know that I will never do that to you", Maggie said cupping Alex's face with tears almost forming in her eyes. Alex's heart broke at the sight.

" I know you won't", Alex replied, and she leaned in to give Maggie a quick kiss.

" You do?", Maggie asked.

" Maggie, I don't think any less of you after what I found out today, okay? We have all done stupid things and what you did was really stupid, but you are not a bad person and you are still and always will be perfect to me okay?".

All Maggie could do was nod her head. She didn't know what to say.

Alex leaned in to kiss her again. Maggie pulled away after a few seconds, " Thank you", she whispered. " I don't know what I'd do without you".

Alex smiled and kissed her again, " You should sleep, you look exhausted".

Maggie chuckled, " You saying I don't look good?".

" Never, you always look beautiful", Alex laughed.

" Hmm, but yeah, you're right, I am very tired, can you hold me?", Maggie asked smiling with her dimples on show.

" Of course babe, come here".

Maggie let herself relax in her girlfriend's arms.

" Good night Maggie", Alex said, placing a quick kiss to Maggie's neck.

" Good night Danvers".


End file.
